


A Hallmark Secret

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Queen of Hearts [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Hallmark Movies, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Modern Royalty, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Secrets, minor & brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: Even after seven months of marriage, Rose and Ian still have a lot to learn about each other.  A secret from Ian’s past brings back bad memories from Rose’s.A Queen of Hearts 'verse fic
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Queen of Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020





	A Hallmark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of 2020's 31 Days of Ficmas
> 
> Prompt: holiday movies

Humming a vague Christmas tune to herself, Rose meandered her way through the palace hallways. The decorations had started going up a few days earlier, and just that afternoon she’d overseen the last wreath being mounted in the ballroom, over the thrones. The gigantic “official” tree in the foyer would have a ceremonial lighting ceremony the next evening, the one in the town square several days after, but the more reasonable-sized (but still large) one in their bedroom was already fully lit and decorated, giving the season a magical air none had had since she was a small child.

Without really planning it her feet followed her heart, and she ended up heading down the hallway where Ian’s public office was located. She felt terrible for her poor husband; this was apparently a busy time of year, for nearly every night he’d have to return to work after dinner and an hour or so of relaxing with her. She’d offered multiple times to help, to ease his burden, but he gently, kindly rebuffed her.

Approaching the door, she considered knocking – all she wanted was to help, to support him, considering how patient and supportive he’d been of her as she navigated her new life – and froze, as the distinctive peal of a woman’s laugh echoed through the door.

 _Oh, no_. Her heart dropped to her stomach, the previous decade vanishing and returning her to the stupid, prideful eighteen-year-old she’d been, so desperate to prove her mother (and Mickey) wrong that she’d put up with Jimmy Stone’s lying and cheating for longer than she cared to remember. _No, no, no…_

She stood frozen in the hallway, unable to make a decision – confront him, or run away? _I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation_ , her optimistic side encouraged, but the sinking feeling in her gut disagreed. _We’ve been here before, and it never ended well._

 _But Ian’s not Jimmy or Mickey_ , the optimism countered. _Ian is different – Ian is_ better _. That’s why we’re married._

Decision made, Rose took a deep breath for courage before moving forward, pushing the door open. She gave it more force than necessary, but didn’t wince as it banged against the wall, too focused on Ian’s guilty expression. He was alone in the room, his laptop newly shut in front of him, and her stomach turned as he just stared at her.

“I heard laughter,” she said stiffly, fighting back the urge to start accusing, or shrieking – neither would help her now, not with him. Not that they’d ever worked before. “Meeting going well?”

Another flash of guilt made her stomach turn, before his brow furrowed. “Wait, do you think-”

“I don’t know what I think,” Rose cut him off, “except that you’ve been lying to me.”

He watched her with a curious expression, before looking down at his laptop and sighing. “All right, come here.”

She did, moving stiffly as he opened the lid, stopping at his side and glaring at the screen. The image was generic _Christmas_ , a tall decorated tree lit up with colorful lights, the dark night sky behind it. Then he clicked the screen and the image came to life, panning down and around to focus on a couple standing next to it.

“I’m sorry I made you doubt me,” Ian started, pausing the video again and rolling his chair back to make room for her, tugging her down onto his lap; she didn’t resist, but didn’t relent either, perching on his knee with her arms crossed, feeling vaguely guilty and somewhat silly, though the fears beating through her brain were not subdued. “How do I explain? When I was studying at Johns Hopkins, I lived with Grace – we were more roommates with benefits than anything else, as you know. Well, when we would be overwhelmed with work and school, she liked to watch these movies that had started airing – Hallmark? It’s a… _thing_ over in the States, and it’s only grown over the last twenty years, but these were the early days. They were cheesy and predictable, but… mindless. A distraction. I grew to enjoy them as well, because they were light and hopeful, and I needed that.”

Rose arched an eyebrow. “Are you telling me all your ‘late meetings’ were just you, in here, watching… Christmas movies?”

He nodded. “I thought… I’m sorry, but I thought you’d laugh. No one knows. Well, Grace, and we’ll occasionally discuss them in there’s a particularly good one, but- I was embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

As his words processed, Rose didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. Sinking into him, she buried her face in his neck, hating his hesitation before tightening his arms around her waist. Emotion bubbled up her chest, and they were both surprised when it erupted as laughter. Clinging to him, she gasped for breath amongst her howls, all of her worry being expelled until love tinged with shame remained, and she calmed.

Eventually she sat upright again so she could see his face, smiling as she wiped at her eyes. “To be clear,” she started, voice hoarse, “I’m not laughing at you watching Hallmark movies. I’m _laughing_ because how I’ve entertained myself while waiting for you is by watching the same sort of cheese on Netflix. And in fact, I’ve watched so many of them that I’ve gone through all the non-royalty ones and have resorted to watching those against my better judgement. And let me tell you, this whole _suddenly a queen_ thing looks a _lot_ easier in the movies.”

Ian laughed as well, expression lightening. “Sounds like we still need to work on being open and honest with each other,” he said easily. “Why don’t we go back to our bedroom, make a cuppa, put on some seasonal pajamas, and curl up and watch a movie _together_?”

“I would _love_ that.” She kissed him, deep and lingering. “And then maybe we’ll go to bed early.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Once settled on the couch, movie queued on the screen in front of them, Ian allowed himself to relax. It had felt good, sharing this aspect of himself with her, and he was gratified to know that not only had she not made fun of him, but she actually enjoyed the same sort of guilty pleasure.

He couldn’t help but be a little hurt at her initial reaction though, her suspicion and veiled accusations, wondering what he’d done to have that be what she jumped to, rather than planning a surprise (which he was, to be fair).

“Ready?” Rose flopped onto the couch before curling into him, one arm firmly wrapped around the large bowl of popcorn fresh from the microwave. “Let’s start, so we can call it a night.”

“Sure,” he agreed, hitting play on the remote as they snuggled together.

He tried to focus on the plot, but his thoughts kept running away from him, and by the time the leads had ‘re-met’ as more than passing characters, he was consumed with questions. Hitting pause, he struggled to sit up as Rose protested the change.

“Hey!” Putting the bowl on the coffee table in front of her, she turned around. “What’s wrong?”

Ian licked his lips, trying to marshal his thoughts into coherence. “Can we talk?”

Expression faltering, she nodded, crossing her legs and facing him. “I guess you wanna know why I sort of overreacted?”

“I wouldn’t have put it that way, but, yes. I… didn’t realize we had, well, trust issues.”

“We don’t.” She sighed, not sounding particularly convinced. “At least, _we_ don’t, and it’s honestly got nothing to do with you.”

He kept silent, watching her. She seemed to have something on her mind, something from her past, he suspected, and tried to keep his features arranged in an open and inviting manner. The fireplace crackling was the only sound, the light from the flames making her seem to glow.

“When I was sixteen, I had this shitty boyfriend,” she said haltingly, staring down at her hands and twirling her ring. “He was a musician who thought he’d make it big, so it was the usual story – I dropped out of school to support him, and he thanked me by getting drunk and being abusive. Verbally, mostly, but- well, mostly. He also cheated. A lot. In our- in _my_ bed. The one that I paid for. Long story short I eventually went home with my tail tucked between my legs, and you know the rest of that, but… And then Mickey- don’t tell Martha, he was different then- well, he wasn’t much more inclined to be exclusive, but he wasn’t cruel about it, and to be honest I kept one foot out the door the whole time anyway. The point is-” she took a deep breath, placing her hand over his, “the _point_ is those scars are deep. I thought they’d healed- I put a lot of effort into it- but when I stood outside your door, just wanting to be with you and help you, worrying about how much more you’d been working lately- and I heard a woman laugh… it just brought it all back. Like getting slammed with a rogue wave, just instant- and I _know_ you’re not like that, and I _do_ trust you, I just-”

“Old wounds pull,” he murmured, when it was clear she wouldn’t continue. “Instinct.”

“Yeah.” She gave him a soft, tentative smile. “So, really, I’m sorry for coming on so strong. I just… I love you so much, I couldn’t do that again. Be the fool again.”

For the first time the conversation made him angry, but not at her. “You are _not_ a fool,” he told her fiercely, bringing both hands up to cradle her face and make her meet his eye, so she could see the sincerity there. “You are wonderful, and smart, and talented, and _brave_. I’m sorry I was a prat sneaking around, I didn’t mean to make you worry. And I won’t do it again. I absolutely forgive you, not that there’s anything to forgive.”

“Thanks.” She sniffled. “And I forgive you.”

They kissed, a warm, buttery meeting of lips, just a joyful expression of love and happiness.

“Now, what say you we finish this movie?” he asked, tucking her hair behind her ears and making her smile. “I want to share this with you.”

Rose bit her lip, looking between the screen and his face, before shrugging one shoulder. “Dunno, are you sure we’ve made up enough?”

His brow furrowed, her smile morphing into a cheeky grin and she tilted her head in the direction of their bed. Finally understanding her meaning, he laughed, reaching for the remote and shutting off the telly without a second thought.

“An excellent idea,” he stood, offering her his hands. “I think I have some making up to you to do.”

“Well, if you insist.”

And just like that, a new holiday tradition was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Yes, another entry from Queen of Hearts! And more to come. Make sure you subscribe to the Series if you want to be notified!


End file.
